The Diary of the Forbidden Lake
by TamashaToko
Summary: After being tortured every night with the same horrific dream Kagome invests in a diary, which Sesshoumaru discovers is about him, his unborn son, and Kagome's sacrafice to save them.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1

The Dream

Somewhere in the fuedal era existed a small lake no one could understand. When it was approached it was easy to see across it, but the mystery began when someone attempted to walk around it. The further you walked the harder it became to see the other side. With every step taken the lake grew and it was impossible to walk in a complete circle, but yet impossible to leave. The lure of whether it was possible to finish the journey kept the lake's victims walking until they finally died of exhaustion.

This lake wasn't real, but Kagome Higurashi had been dreaming about it so many nights now it felt otherwise. She kept it to herself though not wanting to discuss her insanity with the others. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou would worry while Inuyasha would label her as an idiot.

At first things were fine except for the occasional lack of sleep afterwards, but when the dream began to change Kagome finally invested in a diary. This way she'd be able to let it out while sparring her friends the burden.

_August 7th,_

_Rather than seeking help for these dreams I just want to know who the woman in the dream is. She reminds me of Inuyasha's mother, because of the hair and clothes, but clearly she's a demon with those silver eyes of hers. There's nothing kind in her eyes, which is why I'm not surprised that she ignores her child as it cries while she walks around the lake._

_Inuyasha is all that comes to my mind when I see the child. Silver hair and warm yellow eyes, and if it wasn't for the child being so scared and disturbed I would at least crack a smile._

_Though I'm not physically in this dream I still manage to cry when this witch of a woman stops at the edge of the lake and smiles despite the child's screams. Finally the sound stops when she forces the infant under water. The smile doesn't fade as the baby opens its mouth for air, kicking its legs and flailing its arms, but it doesn't take long before he stopped as he turned purple. The last thing I hear before waking up is the sound of the woman laughing._

_I want to tell Inuyasha so badly, but I know he won't listen. He'd be more pissed at the fact that I spend more time exploring this dream than I do looking for jewel shards. Would he even care that the baby looks so much like him and that a demon woman took so much pleasure in drowning it._

"Kagome lets go!" Inuyasha shouted, "why do you waste so much time with school work?"

Kagome quickly threw her diary into the bottom of her backpack when the hanyou came near. She didn't need him tearing her inner thoughts up like he did to her Geometry book.

"I want to get into high school at some point," Kagome muttered, "my attendance is working against me."

"Well you had your week and now it's Miroku and Sango's turn."

Recently, since Naraku was once again hiding, they all agreed on a new way to divide their time during this period of peace. The first two weeks of every month would be devoted to hunting for Naraku and the jewel shards, the third Kagome could go home to go to school, and Sango and Miroku used the fourth to help villages out with their demon problems to collect funds for their journey.

"Why frown Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked, "at least during my time we get to sleep indoors rather than outside with the wolves."

"Feh. You act as though I serve you all on a plate. I keep the wolves away, cept for Shippou, that pipsqueak is on his own."

Kagome added nothing to this conversation except a smirk as she got ready to travel. The smile was only to keep them from questioning why she was being slowly worn down lately, even during her week when she had access to her own bed. These dreams made it so she could no longer function on the same plane as her friends. While they worried about demons and shards all she could think about was the lake and the poor baby.

"Kagome lets go!"

She took off running into the woods to catch up. While she'd been replaying the dream in her head her friends were almost out of sight.

_August 8th,_

_I head the dream again last night, and I woke up sweating. Inuyasha thinks it's because I slept too close to the fire, but Sango suspects something. She asked me how I've been sleeping lately. I used the same excuse that Inuyasha gave about how hot the fire is._

_August 9th,_

_The lake is real! I almost freaked out when a monk told Miroku about it. They say a demon put a spell on it and it absorbs lost souls to gain power. Inuyasha wants to go slay the demon thinking it has a jewel shard._

_I'm confused about what to do next. I really want to go to this lake to see if it really is never ending, but that could just be the spell already taking affect on me. We can't go there! If the rumors and my dream are true the only way to encounter the demon is to die after aimlessly walking in circles, but what if my dreams are trying to worn me? They have come to me every night for a reason. Maybe the demon I keep seeing is real and plans on drowning a child. Can I stop it?_

_Everyday I spend in the fuedal era the idea of death becomes normal. After seeing hundreds of men die in battle as well as villages that suffered from famine I now accept that we can't save everyone and death cannot always be held off, but there's a connection I have to this child that I cannot explain. It's been months since this dream has been bugging me, and not once did I hold my tears at the sight of that baby struggling for life._

"What in the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome's diary entry was once again interrupted by Inuyasha, but this time she didn't take the time to hide her book. She reached for her bow and prepared to protect her life.

Sure enough when she came to defend Inuyasha the very first thing she saw was a calm and collected Sesshoumaru glaring at them.

"It's time for you to hand over the Tetsusagia little brother."

"Are you kidding me? Not only do you have to go through me to get it but you only have one arm! You can't touch it. I would at least think someone like you would come prepared before barking orders.

"I'll hold it for him," an unfamiliar voice replied.

Kagome gasped the moment she saw her. Sesshoumaru was joined by a quick and yet graceful taiyoukai. Her status was easy to determine just by how she spoke to Sesshoumaru like they were equals. The way she'd appeared to them in a cyclone revealed she was a wolf demon of some sorts, but none of that mattered to Kagome. All she saw when she gazed upon this demon was her long black hair, nice clothing, and most importantly her silver eyes.

"So you found a mate?" Inuyasha laughed to himself, "Sesshoumaru I don't give a shit about your business, so don't think you can just show up and demand my sword every time there's a new development in your life that you want to share!"

"Silence halfbreed! If you weren't the mate of my brother I'd rip you to shreds!"

"His a hanyou therefore beneath us," stated Sesshoumaru, "don't use blood as an excuse to spare him Raikou."

Inuyasha took a whiff of the air before smirking, "Your bitch is pregnant! What kind of mate would take her into battle?"

Pregnant? Kagome's eyes widened as she put the pieces together. Everything she knew about the lake turned out to be true in real life, and the woman she dreamt about now stood before her. Now that she got a closer look at Sesshoumaru the struggling child in the dream began to look less like Inuyasha. The child Raikou would end up drowing was her own son she shared with Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru was one of Inuyasha's sworn enemies and had on occasion attempted to kill her. He hated all humans and showed no respect to those weaker than him, but yet she still felt a connection to his future child. Was it up to her to save him?

After a brief exchange of words and the usual clash of swords Inuyasha once again found himself on the ground at Sesshoumaru's mercy. Raikou smirked as she leapt forward and grabbed hold of the Tetsusagia. Kagome took this chance to make her move.

"How does it transform?" Raikou demanded an answer.

Sesshoumaru growled, "I already told you. Only by protecting a human can it be used. I was hoping with your powers you could break the seal."

Raikou examined it with her silver gaze before shaking her head, "A seal is something put on an object later after its creation. All the magic this sword has is built in. Only way to change it would be to melt it down and start over, but its power would become weaker in the process."

"Perhaps it's better melted down than in the hands of a hanyou who can't use its true power."

"Last time you said that I almost killed you with the windscar," Inuyasha growled, "and remember when it was broken? How would you like to be faced with my demon form again?"

Sesshoumaru thought it over for a minute before shaking his head, "Raikou drop the sword. Its useless to me at the moment."

Raikou rolled her eyes before turning around to release the fang, but the moment she did she found an arrow aimed at her stomach.

"Is this human girl serious?" Raikou chuckled.

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha shouted quickly running towards Sesshoumaru.

One lesson that had to be learned when it came to dealing with youkai was that you never threatened the life of another youkai's mate or child. Due to the difference in personality it was obvious that Sesshoumaru and Raikou's union had been arranged somehow, but that wouldn't stop his instinct to protect his mate and murder all threats.

Kagome didn't even notice how quickly Sesshoumaru's eyes turned scarlet. She had a choice to make. She could prevent the baby from ever being born and suffering a horrible fate now, or let the bitch live to see if the dream would indeed come true.

The moment Inuyasha tackled Sesshoumaru down Kagome dropped her weapon. Though these dreams were obviously a sign she couldn't justify her actions with them. Especially since she wanted all of it to remain a secret and she didn't want her friends to suffer Sesshoumaru's wrath.

"Good choice," Raikou raised an eyebrow, "should I kill you now, or perhaps give you a chance to see bye to all your friends first?"

"I'll deal with it," Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha off and reached for the Tokijin.

"Sesshoumaru please don't!" Inuyasha almost begged, "she didn't know what she was doing."

The rage in his eyes finally faded now that the threat was gone, but no one made him lose control like that without paying a penalty.

"I grow tired of you protecting this wench," he spoke walking slowly towards Kagome, "perhaps if she were your mate I would offer her another chance, but she should have died the moment she drew the Tetsusagia. Freeing that sword and hunting down those shards is her only purpose in this world, and since I don't care about those pieces of glass I have no need for her to continue to be a constant nuisance."

"Don't touch her!" Inuyasha got ready for battle again.

"Don't interrupt!" Raikou laughed before pushing the hanyou over.

Kagome made no attempt to run. Her bow remained at her feet, and though it was out of character Inuyasha thought she would at least plead for her life. Nothing. She just remained there looking up at her soon to be killer.

She then spoke really low under her breath hoping only Sesshoumaru would hear her, "A quick death?"

He lowered his sword, "I'd rather not hear you suffer. Your voice disgusts me."

"You can make a gag."

Sesshoumaru rose an eyebrow at her. What did she want from him? She wanted him to kill her slowly?

"Torture me," Kagome made her demand with a defying look, "your hate goes beyond me. Every chance Inuyasha had not to be a disgrace to your family he ruins it because of human women. First there was Kikyo and now me."

"I prefer to no longer concern myself with him."

He rose his sword again before she continued, "But you can't help him. He stole your inheritance and abandoned you in the war. Every time you try and make himmanages to escape you. Not only will serve my punishment for threatening your mate Sesshoumaru, but I'm offering to accept Inuyasha's punishment."

"Kagome what the hell!" Inuyasha screamed.

Sesshoumaru paid him no mind, "You want me to torture you?"

"It's not your style, but maybe if I serve this sentence your rage for Inuyasha will finally be settled. You'll never have to concern yourself with him again."

Sesshoumaru only thought Inuyasha's bitch had finally gone crazy offering her health up so he could work his anger out, when torturing really wasn't his style. The truth of the matter though was that Kagome was a bit crazy. It wouldn't be long before these dreams took a toll on her and she finally became mad. At least this way Sesshoumaru might allow her to live and she could be close to see if there was indeed anything to these dreams.


	2. The Asset

Chapter 2

The Asset

Sesshoumaru didn't torture unless he was looking for something and this wench had nothing he desired. His enemies were always cut down quickly for he didn't play games, but yet Kagome was still allowed to draw breath.

Currently she followed behind him because she was a prisoner of his. Part of him was appeased that he'd finally taken something away from Inuyasha. She wasn't a sword, but still something that would be missed.

"The bitch is much quieter than you've described her," Raikou rolled her eyes thinking about the girl following behind them, "so what are you going to do with her?"

Sesshoumaru thought on it, "Nothing. She is free to go whenever she wants."

Still Kagome remained, which only proved theory he was coming up with. She wanted to go with him despite her life being in danger, and whatever goal she had Inuyasha wasn't involved. Potentially she could be a threat to him since her aim was unknown, but his curiosity allowed her to join them.

"Does she know about the jewel?" Raikou asked in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "She doesn't know about it nor care. You are too paranoid about that artifact."

"Just because you don't understand it doesn't decrease its value. I'm holding up my end of the deal I expect you to hold yours."

Sesshoumaru indeed had a deal with this taiyoukai, and despite her loud cocky attitude it was worth it. She was a highly talented seal breaker and was educated in magical weaponary. Her blood was pure and powerful meaning she would provide a good heir for him, and all he had to give in return for her was a home and a simple black jewel that his father left behind. Raikou was a collector and she knew something about that jewel that he would never concern himself with.

"You'll get it when you can handle it," he noted, "not only do I need a heir but a mother for that heir. You're of no use to me distracted by that jewel."

Kagome only heard a bit of conversation but she got the jest. Raikou was pretty much a fuedal era version of a gold digger fulfilling one person's need without a care in the world to get what she wanted. Did her need for the jewel have anything to do with the future killing of their child?

Though Raikou would be the key to the mystery of her dreams she felt like a small factor in what was going on in Sesshoumaru's head. Why was he allowing her to travel with him?

"Stop," Sesshoumaru ordered his mate, "the human will require rest."

He was use to stopping for Rin all the time so he barely thought twice about it when he idled in the clearing of the forest.

_August 10th,_

_I should be thankful I'm still alive and not harmed at all, but I feel uneasy about Sesshoumaru. He said I was free to go as though he could care less, but now his offering me a break?_

_It doesn't matter how safe I think I am I cannot go back. Inuyasha and the others will go off looking for me, which means they will stay away from that lake. What I'm doing is best for everyone._

"Why are you still here?" Sesshoumaru asked when she put her book away, "I could kill you right where you stand."

She looked up no longer fearing him, "If you felt the need to kill me you would have done it right in front of Inuyasha. Not in the middle of the woods."

He simply nodded. If he killed her now he would be forced to wonder what it was that she wanted, not to mention her blood would stain his clothing.

"Your only use is to find those shards," he then stated, "which means nothing to me, but in other ways you have value."

"Not really. There are barely any shards out there anymore."

"Inuyasha is still quick to sacrifice himself for you and Kouga always comes to your rescue. You have value, and if you continue to follow me and stick your nose into my affairs I might have to take advantage of it."

"How? By selling me to Kouga?"

"Perhaps. He could be of use to me in more ways than one. If you don't like it you are free to go, but if you stay I will find a use for you."

She could leave anytime she wanted, but doing so wouldn't make the dreams go away. IF only Sesshoumaru wasn't a kill first ask questions later type of guy than maybe she would have told him. Even he would know that her dreams weren't natural. Raikou and the lake were proof that she couldn't ignore it even if it were possible.

"Enjoy the break," he said when he noticed she wasn't leaving his sight, "there will be no more stops after this."

What game was he playing? It was obvious that she was still alive because he was curious about what she wanted, so what would losing her in the woods accomplish?

"Having fun?" Raikou asked not understanding either as the journey continued.

He didn't respond as he moved faster through the forest. He remained at a quick pace when he finally saw that the human was breaking a sweat trying to keep up with them. One of the two things could happen; she could be lost in the demon infested forest or she could keep up with him. If she was willing to make the journey than she really was after something important, and whatever it was would be worthy of his investigation.

"Give up already," Raikou muttered under her breath hoping that Kagome's wasn't after her precious jewel.

At least Kagome's presence would distract him from worrying about his mate's sickening jewel obsession.

"Anyway," she continued ignoring the girl running behind them, "when are we actaully going home?"

Sesshoumaru had chosen Raikou to be his mate only a mere month ago, and he'd still never taken her home to his castle. They'd been lodging in the woods this whole time, which he didn't mind, but now that she was carrying his child he could no longer find an excuse to linger out here.

"We are heading there," he stated no longer glancing back at Kagome.

Raikou looked around and lowered her ears, "My Lord I'm tired and worn out. Can we please not take the long way? You can play games with your new human toy later."

His reply...was an unexpected smirk.

He was use to taking the long way home because Rin was almost always with him, and a small girl like her wouldn't survive the normal route. On the way to his home there was a small swamp that bodies had been thrown into during a bloody war many years ago. The whole area was now cursed with regret and bitterness, and only a few humans survived crossing the bridge. Due to her miko powers he was positive Kagome would survive it, but if she could manage to pass in good health she would pass his test of importance.

Without even warning her about the muddy and wet area they were about to trudge for the demon pair sharply changed direction with her still following. What was it that kept her moving?

Kagome's legs felt like they were on fire the moment she found herself attempting to keep up with Sesshoumaru even while she was knee deep in mud. Many times she wanted to give up and just roll into a ball, but she then thought about the crying baby who could do nothing more than struggle as it's life was taken away.

"I can't give up," she shook her head and began to run through the mud.

"Make sure not to die," she heard him whisper when they came to a bridge.

"Dammit!"

The mist of this place was so strong that the moment Sesshoumaru and Raikou set foot on the bridge they disappeared from Kagome's sight. Without even thinking about it she quickened her pace. Maybe he'd been planning to drag her along and lose her here this whole time.

The bridge seemed never ending though. It almost reminded her of the lake she saw in her dreams, but she wasn't obsessed with this place. If anything it made her disgusted and depressed. She stopped running and walked slowly, her eyes on the ground as she felt nothing here but pain and despair.

Though Kagome felt like she was miles behind her target in reality she was only a few feet behind Sesshoumaru, who could see her clearly. Any other human would be dead by this point, because the pain of the suffering souls would force her into the marsh, but as he predicted she was too pure to do something like that. A little depression wouldn't hurt her.

"Pretty pretty girl," he heard a demonic voice laugh before a tentacle whipped out of the lake and wrap itself around Kagome's leg.

She didn't even scream as it attempted to pull her in. The lake's magic wouldn't kill her, but it made her vulnerable for these water demons who were looking for a quick meal.

Sesshoumaru simply stared down at the marsh, "Demon you are in my territory. I don't allow human eating lake creatures in a body of water this small. There is not enough room here for competition."

Like all demons that thrived in Sesshoumaru's land the creature grew nervous at just the sound of his voice. It's eyes peaked out of the water and it appeared to be a huge water bug-like demon.

"I don't eat humans," it quickly protested so its limbs wouldn't be hacked off.

"What is your business with this girl then?"

"I'm a simple parasite. I just suck some blood and energy while laying eggs human hosts. There is no law about me being here."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Then I will let you survive for now. Carry on."

He didn't count on there being a demon like this here, but as he stated there was no rule against it, and as such it wouldn't be a factor in Kagome's test. If she would at least fight the swamp's spell at a little bit and scream for help he might have let her continue, but she was too weak to be of any interest to him.

"Pretty pretty girl," the parasite laughed as it sucked out so much energy she fell into unconsciousness, "if only I could be there when you give birth to my over eight hundred water worm demons. We don't eat humans but when my offspring all decide to take energy from you the chances of survival is unlikely."

None of this was anything that Sesshoumaru had to concern himself with. He focused on his mate and how to take advantage of his time home.

That was when he heard her voice.

"Alegris unlocks the door."

He turned around to see Kagome was still asleep as all her energy was being sucked out of her. Her eyes to shut tight, but yet she spoke to him.

It hadn't been random words she spoke either.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome spoke in a voice that was almost alien, "Alegris unlocks the door."

"Alegris?" Raikou questioned, "what is that?"

"A password," Sesshoumaru simply stated, "a password to something only I know about."

"Then why does this random wench know it. Is she possessed?"

With one stroke of the Tokijin Sesshoumaru cut the parasite into pieces and picked Kagome up bridal style.

Raikou had to be right. Something was wrong with this girl, because Alegris was the password to the basement of his castle. Only two people had ever been down there, and that was him and his father.

"Is it a sign father?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he carried Kagome towards his home, "does this wench really that much of an asset?"

"Alegris unlocks the door," was his only response from the sleeping girl.

.

.

.

.com/tamashatoko for update information.


	3. The Crystal

Chapter 3

The Crystal

As usual there was no end when it came to walking around the lake. Raikou seemed to know that, but still she continued to walk. The lake's spell had effect on her because she wanted to be here. She had something she needed to do.

The baby she held in her arms woke up and looked up at her with his golden gaze before crying. Raikou just smiled before rocking and hushing the child.

"It's okay," Raikou tried to soothe the child, "it will all be over soon. You're going to pay for everything you've done."

The infant continued to cry. What could Raikou have been talking about? This baby appeared to only be about three months old unable to do much yet it was treated as though it had done something horrible.

"This will do," Raikou smiled as she walked up to the beach area, "I'm sorry but you left me no choice in the matter. Maybe I'll see you in another life."

Now came the horrible part that had been driving Kagome to the point of insanity. Raikou kept a smile on her face as she lowered the baby into water. The water was freezing, but it didn't matter as the child moved its legs and arms struggling for air. The scene became more drawn out before the struggling finally ceased and Raikou laughed as she let go of the body.

"There is nothing I can do," a familiar but yet unexpected voice intervened.

Though Raikou didn't notice, behind her was a little girl that could be recognized easily as Kanna. She stood there, almost lifeless as usual, not caring about the scene before her. She looked to the sky with a blank stare before speaking.

"Naraku this dream cannot be infiltrated. Kagome is too far gone."

Kanna had disappeared as mysteriously as she came into the scene before the mist from the lake began to consume Raikou and the few trees that were in the area. As usual this meant Kagome Higurashi was being forced into the waking world in a cold sweat almost feeling out of breath.

Whenever she was there was a small oil lamp in the corner of the room that allowed her to see her backpack. She grabbed it and without a second's notice there was a pencil in her hand so she could record all of this in her diary.

_August 11th- I think_

_The dream changed again. Raikou still drowned the baby and all that horrible stuff, but this time I heard her speak. I can now confirm that it is her, and she looks insane as she drowns her own baby. She talks about how he will pay for what he did. What did the baby do? Maybe Sesshoumaru did something and this is a way of getting revenge. Sesshoumaru is a cold heartless monster, but what could he possibly do to warrant this?_

_Kanna would be the major change in the dream. It was like she wasn't suppose to be there at all. She was talking to Naraku even though he wasn't there. Something about how my dream can't be infiltrated and that I'm too far gone. What if none of this is real? Maybe Naraku found a way to do this to me to drive me crazy. I don't even know where I am. Last thing I remember was running through that nasty swamp and then I just didn't feel like it anymore. My life felt useless. I thought I was going to die._

_August 12th_

_I haven't slept since last night. Even if this is some cruel trick of Naraku's. I have to do everything in my power to find out the truth. It feels like my existence revolves around not letting that baby die._

_It's obvious by now that I'm in Sesshoumaru's home. Servants have been bringing me food and telling me it's best I stay put. I've been confined in this room all day and even I heard the whole story about Sesshoumaru and Raikou's fight that occurred shortly after I was brought here. She'd been throwing things at him and after he scolded her and asserted his dominance he hid himself somewhere in the castle and was punishing any servant that came across his whereabouts._

_Could whatever this fight is about be the thing that forces Raikou to kill her own child?_

"Girl," Sesshoumaru growled upon entering the room unannounced, "you will tell me the truth. Lie and I will kill you."

Kagome didn't get a chance to respond as he grabbed her by the neck and forced her into the wall.

"How you did know about the password?" he demanded to know.

It was difficult to catch her breath, "What password?"

He growled as he let go of her, "When we were in the swamp you said Alegris and you knew it was a password."

"I don't remember anything from the swamp," she declared before he could strike again, "I blacked out."

He just turned his back, "I don't have the time to deal with interrogating a human. I've summoned a witch doctor to examine you. Even if you are telling the truth I have to insure you don't leak anymore secrets."

"Is that all?" her voice almost squeaked when he reached the door.

He didn't even turn before replying, "Lady Raikou requests your presence. Fix your appearance. She will meet you in the tea room, and when you are there remember that her need for a meeting with you is the only thing keeping you alive."

It wasn't long after Sesshoumaru's departure that a servant supplied Kagome with a kimono and a hair brush. Why would Raikou want to see her, and how was Kagome to handle herself? It was Raikou who was driving her to the point of insanity. Not to mention last time Kagome was face to face with the wolf demon she almost fired an arrow at her.

Should she make a move now that Sesshoumaru wasn't around to protect Raikou? There was no doubt that she was the murderer in the dream. What could Kagome do though? She was unarmed and very weak compared to the taiyoukai.

Fear of Raikou made Kagome very unaware of her sorroundings. She thought nothing of how complicated putting on a kimono really was. The obi was barely tied therefore hung around her waist loosely. Nothing was really done with her hair as the ebony mess didn't look right with the beautiful pattern of flowers carefully sewn into the silky fabric. Slippers were provided to her, but she preferred to walk down the cold hallways in her barefoot.

"Lady Raikou," the cat demon servant knocked on Sesshoumaru's door, "She's here."

"Thank you Katsu," Raikou's cool voice came from the other side, "bring her in."

The door opened and Kagome wasn't surprised at all that this was Sesshoumaru's bedroom. Of course it had a huge bed and wardrobe that was meant for a lord, but yet it was very bland. Not one picture hung on the walls.

"I know how you feel," Raikou noticed Kagome's wandering eyes, "I don't want to be in here either."

Her eyes went back to the floor, "You needed me?"

The wolf demon chuckled as she opened up her dresser, "You followed me and my mate, and you want to know what I need? You know the only reason your still alive is because you're driving Sesshoumaru insane."

That made the miko feel a little bit better, at least someone else could feel almost as crazy as she did.

"I kinda like it," Raikou laughed, "It's like he only has two faces sometimes. His always either cold and silent or murderous, but now I guess my mate doesn't like it when there is something he can't figure out. Why would you follow us, and now he has to figure out how a human like you can whisper passwords while unconsious.

How nice. The pain and suffering Kagome was currently undergoing was becoming a source of amusement. If only the wolf demon knew that her appearance in horrifying dreams was the cause of all this.

There was something about Raikou though now that they were face to face like this. She didn't seem dangerousor the type who would drown her own child. She was quite normal, which meant there was no reason on this Earth as to why she was with Sesshoumaru.

"I guess my mate has some sense of humor," Raikou's claws were searching through her clothes before she pulled out a tiny black box that had what looked like green vines around it.

The air was awkward with the wolf demon talking to herself, and even though Kagome was left in an odd awkward situation she couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's in there?" she asked, "Sesshoumaru's heart?"

That had been a very odd, very disrespectful, but yet honestly funny thing to randomly blurt out as she did. Raikou chuckled at first before staring at the ceiling and began to laugh out loud. She tossed the box in the air so Kagome could move to catch it, but it fumbled and she had to retrieve it from the ground. Obvisouly something quite precious was locked away in there, and she thought Raikou would be enraged, so it was surprising that she was offered a hand to help her up.

"I thought you were quite annoying at first uh- what's your name again?"

"Kagome," she almost stuttered looking at the box in her hand, "so what is it?'

"My precious jewel that- don't frown. As long as it's in that box it can't break. It can be thrown out the window for all I care. It's worthless right now. Until I provide him with the perfect heir and be the perfect mate he is the only one that knows the password that will unlock it."

Kagome ran her hands across the box a little seeing that there was no way to open it, "Can I ask exactly what it is? I mean, Sesshoumaru is clearly being quite-

"His a cruel self motivated monster of a youkai!"

"Yeah that..." though Raikou clearly wasn't a fan of her mate Kagome knew it wouldn't be wise to speak cruelly of her current host, "so what is in here? It has to be something important if you are, well let's say-

"Sacraficing myself?"

"Yeah that."

Damn. The only way Kagome had viewed Raikou up until now was a murderious crazy demon that found a soul mate in Sesshoumaru. Yet now it felt like she was split into two, because every word that crossed her mind was being vocalized by her new enemy.

"I know everything about the shikon-no-tama and that son-of-a-bitch Naraku- wait does Naraku have a mother?"

Kagome shook her head, "His a combination of demons or something like that."

"Okay maybe I'm not too informed, but I do know that if he knew about this jewel he would change his whole stratgey."

"It's that amazing huh?"

Raikou's voice lowered for a moment. She didn't want any of the servants to hear. For Kagome it was okay, because she was human. If she made any attempt to take the jewel away Raikou could take her out in seconds.

"It allows the user to travel through time," she whispered, "I've been studying it for years and when I found out Sesshoumaru's family was in possession of it I couldn't deny his proposal. Once he gives it to me my life will be complete."

"Wait. Why would he just hand that over? Isn't he afraid that you could use it to make it so you never had to mate with him or anything like that? That you could screw up time?"

It was odd that Kagome was even asking this, after all, she was a time traveler herself and never questioned things like this. This world was crazy with demons and how close Naraku was to destroying everything, but yet her time remained untouched by it all.

"I always thought that when I first began my studies," Raikou smirked glad that she held so much knowledge, "but in this dimenson that isn't how the time flow works. No matter what I did to make it so I don't wind up with Sesshoumaru it would still happen, because in order to obtain this jewel I would to have been with him. The flow of time in this world is amazing because there are factors that make major events fix themselves to never be tampored with. Time is written in stone."

"Well...this might be a little selfish of a question, but if you can't change anything in time why would you want that crystal?"

"I said major events. I can still change little stuff that doesn't affect anyone's life the jewel itself. For example, my hair looked atrioucs when I was forced to have a portait painted. I can change that, but mostly I want to see my mother. She died when I was a cub, and maybe if I could just have a conversation with her..."

It felt as though everything had changed. Kagome had come in here hoping for maybe the perfect oppurtionity to kill of this demon so she would no longer be plagued by these evil dreams, but she enjoyed this. Raikou was pretty nice and had interesting conversations. They talked more about time travel and Sesshoumaru without a worry in their mind not knowing they were being watched.

Even demons with hightened senses like Raikou and Sesshoumaru wouldn't be able to do anything about Naraku's single insect that sat on the window sill.

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror watching the scene and he smirked, "We will have to take care of this little hinderance, won't we?"

.

.

.

AN: Wow. I went back to my internet and pokemon addiction ways (oddly enough I belt out more Inuyasha fanfiction when I don't have the internet) but yet I had to update this story, because I have big plans for it that I hope I don't ruin.

Also I need to give a shoutout to Hannah Lasker. She's an rp partner of mine who created Raikou and I must give credit where credit is due.

If you want to stalk- I mean follow me, I have a twitter tamashatoko and I will try to keep you all updated on my progress. That way instead of leaving one review that says 'update now' you can torture me until I do.


End file.
